


migraine

by Anonymous



Series: songfics ❤︎ [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Migraine, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: nagisa shingetsu has a migraine.
Series: songfics ❤︎ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: burning pile





	migraine

𝑎𝑚 𝑖 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑖 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤  
𝑤𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑏𝑒ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑎𝑡  
𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖’𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒  
𝑖-𝑖-𝑖 𝑖’𝑣𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑎 𝑚𝑖𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑒  
𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑝𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑢𝑝, 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠  
𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑔𝑜𝑑 𝑖𝑡’𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑏𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑎𝑦𝑠  
’𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑢𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑦𝑠

-

nagisa shingetsu has a migraine.

whether it was caused by the bright lights his father shone in his eyes when he appeared tired or the constant studying sessions that lasted days upon days, he still had a migraine.

but that didn’t matter, he had to work for his parent’s sake. he didn’t want to become a failure over just a small headache. 

only the weak were failures.

nagisa looked over to the open social studies book above his packet of work. 

the light blue haired boy flipped through a couple pages before putting his pointer finger on a paragraph and silently reading it.

getting the answer for one of the questions, nagisa was about to write it down when an unbearable wave of agony washed over his small body.

it came from his head.

nagisa dropped his pencil and groaned, putting his shaking hands up to his temple. it was pulsing with pain and soreness.

he just had to take a break.

but no. only the weak were stupid enough to stop doing work over a headache.

reluctantly, nagisa picked up his pencil from the worn desk and sloppily wrote the answer to the question.

he could hardly see the words on the paper when he saw stars, it was almost beautiful in a way discarding the pulsing agony running through his head.

suddenly, the boy could feel hot tears stream down his cheeks. he could just make out a door opening and his mother hooking him up to a new IV pack.

nagisa sniffled, putting his arms up on the desk and his head down for a rest. his head felt like it was exploding.

his mother said something to the boy but it came out all muffled from his ears clogging up. the small boy let out a shaking breath and he closed his tired eyes.

nagisa almost fell asleep but not before he felt the cold blade of a knife make contact with his pale cheek.

the sick boy immediately sprang up, his eyes jolting open and resting on the star struck blade.

his mother said something again, still muffled, but nagisa understood and begrudgingly picked up his pencil and began to sloppily write answers.

anything but the knife.

-

𝑎𝑚 𝑖 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑖 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤  
𝑤𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑏𝑒ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑎𝑡  
𝑠ℎ𝑎𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖’𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒  
𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑖 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤, 𝑤𝑒’𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑟, 𝑘𝑖𝑑  
𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑟  
𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑟


End file.
